


Стрела

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Van Helsing, Angst, Drabble, M/M, Mystical Creatures, Stiles is Dracula
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Дерек охотится на монстров и однажды приходит за молодым вампиром, собираясь его убить.





	Стрела

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Dey Shark  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

Дерек глубоко вздыхает и открывает глаза, разглядывая сосредоточенное лицо нависшего над ним Скотта.

— Тебе заняться нечем? Есть новости из Ватикана? — он поднимается и тяжело садится на скрипучей койке. Бок простреливает болью, но Дерек старается не обращать на это внимания. Пока рана не зажила, у него еще есть шанс спастись.

— Боюсь, новости далеко не утешительные, — Скотт огорченно качает головой и присаживается рядом, оглядывая мощную фигуру Дерека. — Ты знаешь, что Брейден больше не намерена сидеть на месте? Она желает поскорее со всем покончить. А мы до сих пор не знаем, как нам попасть в замок Дракулы.

— Не называй его так, — Дерек неприязненно морщится и передергивает плечами, быстро поднявшись на ноги под удивленным взглядом своего помощника. — Его зовут Стайлз. Этот мертвый трус не достоин страшащего людей прозвища.

— Иногда я начинаю думать, что у вас какие-то личные счеты. Дра… — Скотт останавливает себя на полуслове под пристальным взглядом Дерека и вздыхает. — Стайлза, конечно, ненавидят все люди в окрестностях, но у вас прямо искрит, когда вы видите друг друга. И у меня складывается ощущение, что он будет в восторге, когда узнает, что тебя укусил оборотень.

— Я не собираюсь ему прислуживать, — Дерек откровенно рычит и одергивает себя от новой вспышки ярости. — Даже когда я стану оборотнем окончательно и бесповоротно, я лучше сдохну, чем буду слушать этого бледного мальчишку, — он быстро покидает комнату, довольно громко хлопнув за собой дверью, а Скотт только качает головой и вздыхает едва слышно.

Что бы Дерек ни задумал, МакКолл был уверен — ни к чему хорошему это не приведет.

***

Замок действительно поражал своими размерами и мрачностью. Высокие острые пики многочисленных башен, казалось, протыкали черное грозовое небо. Несмотря на то, что здесь была зима, природа явно решила обрушить на этот кусок земли проливной дождь, о чем предупреждали раскаты грома и яркие вспышки молний.

Дерек взглянул на сосредоточенную Брейден, которая готова была идти в бой и отдать свою жизнь за семью, и вдруг почувствовал приступ легкой апатии. Он помогал многим людям, спасал их жизни и избавлял землю от нечисти, но в ответ получал лишь ненависть и ни капли благодарности. Ему не за кого было сражаться, но он продолжал, потому что, по сути, ничего больше и не умел.

— Ты уверен? — Брейден смотрит грустно и отчаянно сжимает рукоять своего клинка. Дерек знает, что она хочет податься вперед и подарить ему, возможно, последний поцелуй, но никто из них не делает шага навстречу. Дерек ненавидит прощаться, но отчего-то он уверен, что сейчас самое время для этого.

Он не отвечает на вопрос девушки и стремительным шагом направляется внутрь, оставляя позади высокие, покрытые инеем ворота, несколько растерянную Брейден и Скотта, готового положить жизнь за него.

***

Дерек все еще поверить не может, что стоящий перед ним мальчишка и есть тот самый ужасный Дракула, который навел ужас на жителей Трансильвании. Тощий, бледный и кажущийся таким слабым, что Дерек сомневается, не сносит ли его ветром.

— Я знал, что ты найдешь меня, — Стайлз улыбается и медленно обходит напряженно замершего Дерека, шумно вдыхая носом. — Твое сердце бьется так громко.

— Жду не дождусь, когда тебя прикончу, — Дерек крепче сжимает тяжелый арбалет в руке и заметно вздрагивает, когда из окна на него падает свет полной луны.

Стайлз недоуменно нахмуривает брови и отходит на пару шагов назад, когда Дерек воет от боли и рвет на себе одежду, припадая к земле.  
— Не может быть…

— Я думал, тебе это понравится, — сдавленно проговаривает Дерек и вновь заходится в болезненном стоне, быстро меняясь на глазах вампира, раздирая на себе кожу и выпуская на волю огромного черного волка, чья шерсть блестит в тусклом свете луны.

— Что ж… Мне это нравится. Ты выглядишь потрясающе, но… Боюсь, ты рассчитываешь на то, что это зрелище будет последним в моей… жизни, — Стайлз издает легкий смешок и медленно снимает с себя кофту, изгибая шею и хрустя позвонками. — Знаешь, раньше было проще… Стоило тебе прийти к людям и убить на глазах у всех парочку граждан, как они уже готовы тебе поклоняться и приносить жертвы. А сейчас… Люди стали совсем бесстрашны. Сидят в своих гаджетах, смотрят ужасы про вампиров… Или кого там представляют теперь на нашем месте? Принцев со светящейся кожей и безмерной любовью к слабому полу?

Дерек глухо рычит и подходит ближе, но не нападает. Человеческая часть почему-то хочет послушать парня, хотя Дерек и знает, что тот просто тянет время.

— На самом деле я тоже таким был. Глупым подростком, которому нравятся истории про супергероев и далекие галактики. И да, я обожал интернет, — Стайлз вновь смеется и пожимает плечами. — Стоило умереть и потерять чувства, чтобы понять, насколько все это глупо. Конечно, в этом старом замке бывает скучно, но к нам периодически заглядывают такие как ты. Любители поохотиться на нечисть, — Стайлз подходит опасно близко. Дереку нужно лишь поднять лапу и пронзить тощее тело когтями, но он этого не делает. Потому что знает, что сейчас вампир скажет нечто важное. — Но ты, Дерек… Ты особенный…

Грозовая туча закрывает полную луну, и вот перед Стайлзом уже вновь стоит Дерек. Немного сбитый с толку и полностью обнаженный, что заметно отвлекает парня от разговора.

— Однако… Не знал, что у тебя в штанах прячется Такое, — Стайлз смеется, мотает головой и переводит взгляд на лицо новообращенного оборотня. — В чем дело? Ты не помнишь? Не помнишь, как убил меня, Дерек?

Слова вампира словно бьют под дых. Дерек удивленно распахивает глаза, но по-прежнему не говорит ни слова.

— О да. Это было в Калифорнии. Я был очень любопытным, знаешь, — Стайлз говорит медленно, растягивая гласные. — Мой отец был шерифом, поэтому я знал обо всех преступлениях, что случались неподалеку. И однажды пошел в лес. Я услышал, что там нашли разорванную на две части девушку… Вернее нашли только одну ее половину. Ну, знаешь… Мне нужно было попытаться, — Стайлз смеется над собственной глупостью и качает головой. — И там был ты. Удивительно, как с твоими способностями ты не заметил парня, который был полным профаном в маскировке. Я же просто стоял за деревом, наполовину высунувшись, чтобы видеть все. Как ты пускаешь стрелы из арбалета в… нечто. А потом стрела попала в меня, — Стайлз прикладывает ладонь к своей груди. — Умирать больно, Дерек. И я действительно пожелал жить. В тот момент я был готов на все. Когда к тебе приходит смерть… нет никакой храбрости, принятия, отрицания или что там еще бывает. Ты просто хочешь жить. Любой ценой.

— И ты выбрал такую жизнь? — Дерек тяжело дышит, чувствуя, как луна вновь начинает показываться из-за туч.

— Как я уже сказал, когда ты умираешь, тебе все равно как, — главное выжить. И я это сделал, хоть и не особо надеялся. Я даже понять ничего не успел, как уже проснулся утром в лесу в луже собственной крови и со стрелой в сердце. Которое больше не билось.

Спустя полминуты перед вампиром вновь стоит высокий черный волк, но он уже не мнется на месте от нетерпения, а виновато склоняет голову к полу и едва слышно скулит. Дереку действительно жаль. Выходит, он виноват в том, что обычный любопытный парень стал бессмертным чудовищем. Желание разорвать его на части мигом угасло.

— Дерек, твои друзья спешат сюда, чтобы помочь. На самом деле мы могли бы просто поговорить, и я бы отдал тебе противоядие, у тебя еще есть время, — Стайлз смотрит на большие часы под высоким потолком. — Тебе лучше поспешить к другу и своей девушке, если не хочешь остаться в этой шкуре и стать новой мишенью Ватикана.

Дерек замечает, как Стайлз смотрит в сторону, и удивленно рычит. На стене висят три фотографии: Лидия, Эллисон и Малия, насколько он помнил.

— Мне стоило бы преподать тебе урок за убийство моих жен. Они не заслужили того, что вы сделали, они лишь исполняли мою волю, но пусть это будет на моей совести, а не на твоей. Ладно, заговорился я, — Стайлз хлопает в ладоши и улыбается. — А теперь проваливай и больше не возвращайся сюда.

Стайлз машет рукой в сторону выхода и разворачивается, медленно направляясь вглубь помещения. Но не успевает он сделать и десяток шагов, как чувствует, что его ладони касается влажный волчий нос. Стайлз недоуменно оборачивается и утыкается лицом в мягкую густую шерсть.

— Эй, тебе надо уходить… Я же страшный Дракула и все такое… Твоя Брейден и ее семья не попадут в Рай…

Волк предостерегающе рычит и сворачивается у ног улыбающегося вампира. Несмотря на все, совершенное Стайлзом, Дерек чувствует, что оказался прав. Не может этот тощий, бледный парнишка быть чудовищем.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
